


Everything Is Going To Be Alright

by nerdyandturdy (darweanie)



Series: It's Gonna Be a Long Summer [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017, Olicity Hiatus fic, Post season finale, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darweanie/pseuds/nerdyandturdy
Summary: After the events of Oliver's last visit to Lian Yu, Oliver desperately hopes that everything is going to be alright.A short little fic for the Olicity Fic-a-Thon to keep us going until the Season 6 premiere.





	Everything Is Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little thing to keep us going after that finale. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been three weeks since Adrian Chase blew up Lian Yu. Three weeks since Slade rushed Oliver’s team, his family, to the ARGUS prison/bunker to save them from the blasts. Three weeks since Felicity was nearly killed trying to save Samantha, the mother of his son, after she tripped and fell, a nearby explosion spraying debris on top of them.

Samantha had remained relatively unscathed, only cuts and bruises. But Felicity… she’d shielded Samantha with her own body, and some piece of debris had struck her head, leaving her in the coma she’s been in ever since. 

Her head injury wasn’t too bad at all. There was some swelling in the brain, but they’d managed to remedy it. All that was left was the surgical scar from the procedure and the few third degree burns here and there. The ARGUS doctors have been saying that she’s in stable condition, but it’s up to her to wake up.

And Oliver really wants her to wake up.

Everyone else is up and about. They had all made it to the bunker in time. Though still worrying about Felicity’s condition, they’d all returned to their regular (or as regular as they can be) lives. Samantha had taken William, after a much-needed discussion about Oliver’s parental rights and his place in William’s life, back to Opal City, where they would pack up their things so they could move to Star City and assume their original identities.

The city, who had surprisingly been so worried about their missing mayor and his closest friends and family, were relieved to have him back. Oliver goes to the office every day, keeping himself busy with all the city needs to keep his mind off from Felicity during the day.

But in the evenings, he heads straight to the ARGUS facility where Felicity is recovering. Donna comes, too, as often as she can. They had to let her in as to why everyone suddenly went missing and they returned with her unconscious daughter, but surprisingly she, she’d been expecting as much. She is Felicity Smoak’s mother after all.

Diggle comes every night as well, checking up on Felicity and providing Oliver his dinner. They both desperately want their girl to wake up. 

After three weeks of Felicity being in a coma, Oliver is going over city reports in the chair next to her bed, as per usual, when he hears a soft groan.

His head snaps toward Felicity’s face, where he sees her blue eyes fluttering open. It takes her awhile, but she finally does.

“What…?” she starts saying, her voice scratchy and dry from weeks of disuse.

“Shhhh, honey,” Oliver soothes her, gently holding her cheek with one hand and holding her own hand in his other as Felicity adjusts to being awake. “Don’t try to speak yet. You’ve been asleep for awhile.”

Her eyes widen, but she nods to tell him she understands. Oliver leaves her, just for a moment, so he can fetch a nurse, but he only strays as far as her room door.

Felicity’s nurse rushes in, conducting the basic check-ups and making sure Felicity isn’t experiencing any complications from her head injury.

Oliver waits patiently in his chair, although he does fidget with his hands quite a bit.

The nurse leaves once she’s done, saying she’ll be back with Felicity’s doctor within the hour, but she’s very certain Felicity will be making a full recovery. Both Oliver and Felicity beam at that.

Taking a few sips from the small cup of water the nurse gave her, Felicity gives Oliver a once over. He’s sure he looks like a mess. He hasn’t really groomed his beard that much since Felicity slipped into a coma. Just kept it from looking too unruly. Oliver knows he definitely has huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

He watches as Felicity lifts a hand to his left cheek, stroking under his eye with her thumb. “Hey,” she greets softly, her eyes staring lovingly into his.

It brings a watery tear to his face. “Hey.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments, not needing to say another word. It’s just Oliver and Felicity, the rest of the world forgotten in those small moments.

It’s broken when Felicity comments, “This is not at all how you imagined your summer vacation starting, huh?”

Despite all the hardships they’ve had to go through in the past year, they both laugh.

Oliver thinks everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm hoping I can participate in every prompt for this fic-a-thon, so drop me some comments to encourage me to do so! And drop on by my [tumblr](http://nerdyandturdy.tumblr.com), as I will be posting these on there as well.


End file.
